


Publicity

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Publicity, Romanogers - If you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: The red carpet is laid out for Tony Stark’s Ninth Annual Benefit For the Firefighters Family Fund, and with the rest of The Avengers in attendance a certain set of new parents think it might be time to give their daughter her first public debut.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Pepper asked fixing Tony’s red tie. 

“I’m not so sure, but we can try it the once and if it doesn’t go to plan never try it again. Or at least wait until she’s older.” He fastened his watch. 

They’d discussed it numerous times, the press were going crazy over any snippet of Bea they could get and they needed to take it into their own hands before it got any worse. They had pictures with her of course as did her god parents but everyone was careful not to post them on social media. Once she was born the only announcement that was publicly made was on Instagram by Tony, a picture of one of Bea’s tiny hands grabbing one of Peppers fingers captioned: ‘My greatest prize and my most magnificent creation #Icanonlytake12%ofthecredit’

“We should wait until she’s older now…” Pepper stood in-front of three pairs of shoes, studying them before finally settling on a pair of black Louboutin’s and replacing the others in the bottom of the wardrobe.  
  
She couldn’t help but worry, it appeared that Bea was fine with small crowds and people but she was sceptical with how the little girl would react to all of the attention and cameras.

“Pepper, it’ll be fine. She’s - -…” 

“Mama!” Bea shouted from her place seated on her parent’s bed holding one of her shiny black mary janes in the air triumphantly. 

“How on earth does she keep managing to do that?” Tony laughed softly, moving aside so that Pepper could get to Bea.

“I wish I knew.” Pepper smiled as she perched on the bed to replace her daughters shoe as she giggled. “You need to leave your shoes on little lady, or you’re not coming with mommy and daddy.” She warned Bea as she fastened the buckle of the shoe, a warning which was just greeted by a little grin that made Peppers own smile broaden. She kissed her on the head while she pulled on her own shoes.

“Shouldn’t she be wearing her dress?” Tony asked fastening his right cufflink and tugging at his sleeve, before reaching for the little red satin dress with black under-netting and sash tied in a bow around the middle – A gift from Aunt Natasha – hanging on the handle of the wardrobe door.

“I’m not risking throw up getting on it, I’ll put it on her just before we leave.” Pepper told him. “Fasten this for me?” she dangled the ruby heart shrapnel necklace teasingly right in front of his face.

“Sure…” He took the chain from her and swept it carefully around her neck, just like he had the first time he’d put it on her. 

Peppers own dress was an off the shoulder, long sleeved little black dress with a lace panel down the centre of her back; starting wide at the shoulders and narrowing before ending at the small of her back.

Out from the watchful eye of her parents Bea began work on the other shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s not ready for this.” Pepper said for the tenth time since they got in the car at the tower, while she unconsciously fussed with Bea’s dress.

“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Tony took Peppers free hand in his own. “She seems happy enough.” He smiled at the little girl grinning widely despite her mother’s obvious discomfort. 

When the car slowed to a stop Pepper froze after undoing her seatbelt, gripping his hand tightly. Tony shot her a reassuring smile while he took Bea out of her car seat.

“Dada!” Bea shouted pointing at the tinted window where faint, camera flashes could be seen, looking between the window and Tony excitedly. 

“Someone’s excited.” He kissed Bea’s head before turning back to Pepper. “You okay?”

Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She held her arms out for Bea and Tony happily obliged, handing her over. “Let’s do this.” 

Tony opened the door and got out of the car first, reaching in to take Pepper’s hand. 

They both expected Bea to cry, or scream, overcome by the attention and they were prepared for that. What they hadn’t prepared for was the overwhelming curiosity of the one year old. She was silent, watching the proceedings with wide blue eyes and one of her little arms securely wrapped around Peppers neck, the other free to happily return the waves some people were directing at her. 

“Mama!” She pitched forward, staring up at Pepper and pointing at one of the photographers leaning over the barrier.

“I know baby, if he leans any further he’s going to fall over and hurt himself.” 

Tony smirked, “When we get to the door, one picture then we go inside.” 

“Like we talked about.” Pepper forced a tight lipped smile. 

“Yep, it’ll be fine Pepper I promise. She’s a natural.”

“Okay,” Pepper’s smile reformed into a smirk of her own. “I suppose I can trust you, Iron Man.” She playfully jabbed him in the side. 

“Hey!” He jerked away from her and grabbed her hand, laughing. “I’m a super hero. You can definitely trust me.” He took Bea from Pepper, still holding tightly onto Pepper’s hand as they continued to walk to the rest of the short distance of red carpet to the door. 

Once at the top of the steps they stopped and turned to the many photographers calling for a picture.

“Just the one?” Pepper cocked an eye brow as she noticed for the first time how many cameras were actually there.

“Well, it’ll be more than one version of the same one.”

They posed for the cameras with Bea between them Pepper now holding her while Tony slipped an arm around Pepper’s waist, presenting a perfect image of their little family. They held still just long enough for one picture before heading inside away from the cameras and prying eyes that accompanied them. 

As soon as the door closed behind them both Tony and Pepper let out a breath they didn’t realise they had been holding. They turned to each other silent for a moment before laughing. 

“That went so much better than I was expecting.”

“I genuinely thought that she was going to scream and cry.” 

“Look Bea, who’s that there?” He pointed in front of them through the crowd in the room, the red hair was hard to miss as was the height of the blonde man stood beside her and Bea spotted them immediately, beginning to practically vibrate with excitement.

“Dow?” She looked up at Pepper pleadingly, then down at the floor and back up to Pepper.

“Okay, but no running.”

“’Kay.” Bea nodded her head once and Pepper put her down on the floor. “Unc ‘Teve! Ah Na!” She called as she took off toddling as fast as her little legs could carry her. 

“Of course.” 

“Well she is fifty percent me.”

“I thought we discussed this, you can only have twelve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
